Memories
by PhantomShui1412
Summary: Kehilangan ingatan yang kita miliki memang merupakan suatu hal yang sangat menakutkan keran kita tak mengetahui siapa diri kita sebenarnya, kita juga tak mengetahui siapa teman dan keluarga kita... (Summary ancur TT)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio , Story is mine.

Warning : AU , Fang and Boboiboy are sibling, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Alur berantakan, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading….

Pertengkaran antar saudara itu sudah lumrah terjadi. Walau terkadang pertengkaran itu disebabkan hal-hal spele dan berakhir dengan penyesalan disalah satu pihak. Hal itu pula yang terjadi kepada kakak beradik Fang dan Boboiboy. Sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal,sikap Boboiboy menjadi sedikit sulit diatur. Memang saat ini mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Fang kini sudah berusia 19 tahun sedangkan Boboiboy 17 tahun, usia yang bisa dibilang sudah cukup dewasa. Setiap hari Boboiboy selalu pulang larut malam. Dan kalau ditanya dia hanya menjawab "Itu bukan urusan kak Fang." Dan Fang biasanya hanya akan diam mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu. Namun kesabaran Fang akhirnya mencapai puncaknya juga.

Malam ini lagi-lagi Boboiboy pulang larut malam. Fang sedang menunggu adiknya itu diruang keluarga. Entah sudah berapa kali Fang melirik ke jam dinding di ruangan itu. Tak lama terdengar suara motor terparkir. Beberapa menit berikutnya pemuda yang biasa menggunakan jaket tanpa lengan dan topi dinosaurus itu masuk kedalam rumah. Wajahnya tampak kusut.

"Dari mana?" Tanya Fang dengan nada dingin.

"Bukan urusan kakak." Kata Boboiboy terus berjalan menuju dapur tanpa mempedulikan Fang yang saat ini benar-benar sudah emosi.

Fang menarik pundak Boboiboy kasar agar adiknya itu mau memperhatikannya. "Aku Tanya sekali lagi. Dari mana kau hah!"

"…" Boboiboy hanya diam. Kalau diperhatikan lekat-lekat, ada bekas air mata dipipinya.

"Jawab aku!" kata Fang sekali lagi. Kali ini dia menarik jaket Boboiboy.

"Memang apa urusan kakak? Kak Fang bukan lah ayah ataupun Ibu." Jawab Boboiboy agak meninggikan nada bicaranya. Tentu saja kata-kata Boboiboy itu membuat emosi Fang semakin menjadi. Lalu ia memukul Boboiboy tepat di pipi.

"AKU INI KAKAKMU! AKU BERHAK MENGETAHUI APA YANG ADIKKU LAKUKAN!" teriak Fang.

"Kalau Kak Fang tau memang APA YANG AKAN KAKAK LAKUKAN HAH!" balas Boboiboy tak kalah emosi.

"Cih, aku sudah lelah melihat tingkahmu yang seperti itu! Setiap hari selalu pulang larut malam. Kau sama sekali tak memikirkanku yang selalu menunggumu dengan perasaan cemas!" Kata Fang lagi tapi dengan nada tak setinggi tadi, walau masih dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu tak usah menungguku pulang! Aku juga lelah karena tiap hari diatur terus. Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri!" Balas Boboiboy sekali lagi.

Fang kini menatap lekat-lekat adiknya itu. "Oke kalau itu memang maumu. LEBIH BAIK KAU TAK USAH PULANG SEKALIAN! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU!" teriak Fang yang sudah terlihat frustasi.

Boboiboy yang mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu merasa terkejut. Ada perasaan sedih dalam hati Boboiboy. Lalu ia mengambil kunci motornya dan melangkah keluar rumah. Fang yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam.

"MAU KEMANA LAGI KAU, BOBOIBOY!" teriaknya, tapi terlambat Boboiboy sudah pergi.

"Sial! ADIK SIALAN!" teriaknya.

- **Boboiboy POV On** -

'Ugh menyebalkan kenapa kak Fang tak mengerti perasaanku.' Itulah yang kupikirkan selama dalam perjalanan mengendarai motorku ini. Mengenai kecepatannya jangan ditanya. Aku selalu mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata tentu saja. Karena saat ini perasaanku sedang kacau, aku justru semakin kencang mengendarai motor.

"Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan." Hanya kata itu yang terus terucap. Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes.

" _LEBIH BAIK KAU TAK USAH PULANG SEKALIAN! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU!"_ kata-kata kak Fang terus terngiang dikepalaku. Membuatku tak mendengar suara lain.

'TIIIIINNNNN'

Tanpa kusadari ada sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan yang sudah berada didepanku. Aku tak bisa menghindar. Yang ku tahu selanjutnya kegelapan dating menghampiriku.

- **Boboiboy POV End-**

Sementara itu Fang yang sudah menenangkan diri kini tengah duduk. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua telapk tangannya yang menggunakan sebuah sarung tangan fingerless pemberian dari ayahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Katanya lirih.

'Prank'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda pecah. Fang denga segera mencari sumber suara itu. Dan dia menemukan sebuah foto jatuh dan pecah. Ditatapnya foto itu lekat-lekat. Ia berjalan mendekati foto itu yang merupakan foto dirinya dan Boboiboy saat masih kecil. Ada sebuah firasat buruk menyelinap dihatinya. Dengan segera Fang meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomer ponsel Boboiboy. Tak berapa lama terdengar sebuah suara nada dering sebuah ponsel dari lantai dua. Buru-buru Fang berlari menuju lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu kamar Boboiboy yang memang tidak pernah dikunci. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya saat melihat ponsel dan dompet Boboiboy tergeletak diatas kasur. Tubuh Fang tiba-tiba menjadi lemas.

"Dasar bodoh" gerutunya kesal. Boboiboy tak pernah meninggalkan dompetnya karena didalam dompet itu ada kartu identitas, SIM dan berbagai benda penting lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa mala mini Boboiboy lupa membawa dompet dan ponselnya.

Ia kemudian segera menghubungi sepupu terdekatnya Yaya. Biasanya Boboiboy akan selalu kerumah Yaya kalau ia sedang bertengkar dengan Fang.

Tuuut… tuuuut [Halo] terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Halo Yaya apa Boboiboy ada disana?" kata Fang panic karena firasat buruk yang ia rasakan semakin kuat.

[Boboiboy? Tidak, Boboiboy belum kesini hari ini emang ada apa?] Tanya Yaya.

"Tadi dia pergi dari rumah, karena ucapanku." Kata Fang lemas. "Yaya maukah kau membantuku mencari Boboiboy? Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Lanjutnya.

[Malam-malam begini? Oh oke. Aku akan jemput kau ya.] Kata Yaya.

"Iya aku tunggu. Terima kasih." Kata Fang lalu telfonnya terputus.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Boboiboy" kata Fang pelan sambil memegang foto yang figuranya kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

-To Be Continue-

 **Halo semuanya... saya author baru disini, salam kenal... ini saya baru post prolognya karena belim bisa bikin yang panjang... fic ini terinspirasi dari ff 'Do I Remember You' karya Maharani-senpai... bukan berarti saya plagiat, tapi saya cuma pinjam hubungan kakak beradik Fang dan Boboiboy saja... karena masih newbie, saya minta kritik, saran , masukan dan teman-temannya(?) dari para senpai dan readers sekalian... dan tentu saja review please... oh iya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada IrenaDSari karena telah mengingatkan saya mengenai usia Boboiboy. seharusnya kalau dia sudah punya SIM usianya 17 tahun... maaf itu kesalahan saya *nunduk* sekali lagi terima kasih...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : New life, New Name and New Family

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio , Story is mine.

Warning : AU , Fang and Boboiboy are sibling, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Alur berantakan, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading….

Mata Yaya terus terfokus kejalan. Saat ini ia tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah. "Jadi gimana?" tanyanya kepada sepupu yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya –Fang-.

Fang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Yaya. Saat ini dia tengah menghubungi semua teman-teman Boboiboy. Yaya melirik Fang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Haaahh, Fang tolong jangan gigiti kuku mu." Kata Yaya saat melihat kebiasaan sepupunya yang suka menggigiti kuku ibu jari kalau sedang panic.

Mendengar hal itu Fang langsung menengok ke Yaya, "Oh maaf. Kebiasaan." Katanya sambil berhenti menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutin besok? Sekalian kita lapor polisi." Kata Yaya yang sudah merasa lelah. Sudah dua jam dia terus menyetir mencari Boboiboy. Apalagi saat ini sudah malam. Tadi dia sempat meliaht jam di ponselnya. Ia sedikit kaget saat tahu sudah jam 2 pagi.

Fang terdiam sejenak. Perasaannya tak tenang, tapi dia juga tau kalau Yaya pasti lelah. "Oke. Kita lanjutin besok." Kata Fang dengan nada lemah.

Yaya langsung berbalik arah menuju rumah Fang. "Aku perlu menginap?" tanyanya kepada Fang saat mereka sudah sampai dirumah Fang.

"Terserah, kalau mau nginap sih gak papa." Kata Fang pelan. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan masuk kerumah diikuti Yaya.

"Kamu tidur di kamar Boboiboy aja. Soalnya disini gak ada kamar tamu." Kata Fang kepada Yaya yang ditanggapi anggukan. Ini pertama kali bagi Yaya menginap dirumah sepupunya itu. Kalau berkunjung sih sering karena Yaya adalah sepupu terdekat Fang dan Boboiboy. Saking dekatnya sampai Boboiboy sering curhat ke Yaya kalau sedang bertengkar dengan Fang. Saat Yaya masuk kamar Boboiboy, ia sedikit terkejut karena ternyata kamarnya sangat rapi. Yaya meletakkan tasnya dimeja belajar Boboiboy. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah buku berwarna orange yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Ia membuka buku itu.

'Hari ini aku berantem lagi sama Kak Fang. Padahal aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku sebenarnya sedih berantem terus dengan kakak.'

'Ayah, Ibu aku rindu kalian…. Maaf hari ini aku gak bias datang karena ada latihan sepak bola. Mungkin besok sepulang sekolah aku akan mengunjungi kalian'

'Hari ini aku kepemakaman (lagi) dan gak sengaja ketiduran disana hahahaha…. Seperti biasa, aku selalu ketiduran dan pulang larut malam, terus aku ditunggu kak Fang diruang tengah…. Aku senang setidaknya aku masih punya kakak yang mau menunggu dan menyambutku saat aku pulang..'

Dan masih banyak lagi kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis dibuku itu. Yaya kemudian menutup buku yang merupakan diary milik Boboiboy. Ia tersenyum kecil mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Boboiboy sangat sayang dengan Fang, dan Fang pun sebaliknya juga sayang kepada Boboiboy. Walau ditunjukan dengan cara berbeda.

~~~~888~~~~~

Keesokan paginya Fang dan Yaya melanjutkan pencarian ketempat-tempat yang biasanya menjadi tempat' nongkrong' Boboiboy. Mereka bahkan sampai pergi ke kolam renang kota dan tempat latihan karate Boboiboy, tapi hasilnya masih nihil. Semua teman dan pelatih Boboiboy bilang kalau mereka belum bertemu Boboiboy. Hal itu membuat Fang semakin khawatir.

"Fang kita kekator polisi dulu." Kata Yaya sambil berusaha menenangkan sepupunya itu.

"Iya." Jawab Fang singkat. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau lagi kehilangan keluarganya. Sudah cukup dengan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Fang tak mau adik satu-satunya juga pergi.

Dikanto polisi Fang menjelaskan ciri-ciri Boboiboy secara detail dan ia juga menyerahkan foto Boboiboy sebagai refrensi untuk kepolisian agar lebih mudah menemukan adiknya itu. Bahkan Fang juga menjelaskan ciri-ciri motor milik Boboiboy.

"Baik, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Kata inspektur Iwan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Fang dan Yaya bersamaan. Saat keluar dari kantor polisi waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.15 siang.

"Fang kita makan siang dulu yuk. Aku lapar." Kata Yaya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Fang.

"Kamu gak kuliah?" Tanya Fang kepada Yaya.

"Hari ini aku gak ada kelas. Jadi santai." Kata Yaya sambil masuk ke mobilnya diikuti Fang yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yaya. "Kamu tau kalau Boboiboy sering ke makam orang tua kalian?" lanjut Yaya. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai melaju dijalanan.

"…" hening. Fang agak terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui kalau Boboiboy sering ziarah ke makam orang tua mereka. Fang sendiri sudah lama tak mengujungi kedua orang tuanya. "Kamu tau dari mana?" Tanya Fang akhirnya.

"Dari sini." Kata Yaya sambil menunjukan buku diary yang ditemukannya.

Fang mengambil buku itu dari tangan Yaya dan membaca isinya. Tak berapa lama air mata Fang menetes.

"Iks…. Dasar adik bodoh… iks…" kata Fang sambil tersenyum miris. Ternyata selama ini ia telah salah mengenai Boboiboy. Selama ini ia selalu menduga kalau Boboiboy itu hanya terus main atau melakukan balap motor sampai larut malam. Padahal Boboiboy tak pernah melakukan semua hal itu, harusnya ia tahu hal itu. Fang menangis semakin keras. Fang ingin memutar kembali waktu. Ia ingin menarik kembali semua perkataan jahatnya kepada Boboiboy. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

~~~~888~~~~~

Sorang pemuda terbaring lemas disebuah ruang dirumah sakit. Kepala dan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya dibalut perban.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" Tanya seorang wanita kepada dokter yang menangani pemuda itu.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik. Tapi dia mengalami gagar otak yang membuat dia kehilangan ingatannya." Jawab sang dokter.

"Hilang ingatan?" Tanya seorang pria disamping wanita itu.

"Iya. Dan lagi saat dibawa kesini dia sama sekali tak membawa kartu identitas apapun." Kata sang dokter.

Terjadi keheningan diruangan itu.

"Pa, bagaimana kalau dia kita asuh. Yah anggap saja itu tanggung jawab kita." Kata wanita itu.

"Yaah, tak masalah sih." Kata Pria disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata sang dokter yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah dokter itu pergi, si wanita mengusap lembut rambut pemuda yang terbaring itu.

~~~~888~~~~~

Tiga hari kemudian, pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

'Ini dimana?' batinnya saat pertama kali melihat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih. Ia mencoba untuk duduk , tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian belakang kepalanya.

"Arrgghh" erangnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Saat itu ia sadar kalau kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh perban. Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang wanita keturunan Chinese yang sangat cantik dan anggun walau diusianya yang diperkirakan si pemuda sekitar 35 tahun.

"Wahhh kamu sudah sadar rupanya. Tunggu sebentar ya biar ku panggilkan dokter dulu." Kata wanita itu dengan nada riang. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu datang diikuti dua pria. Yang satu sepertinya dokter dan yang satu lagi seorang pria keturunan india.

"Heem lebih baik kamu berbaring dulu. Biar ku periksa kondisimu." Kata sang dokter kepada pemuda itu. Si pemuda hanya menurut.

"Kondisinya sudah sangat baik." Kata sang dokter saat sudah selesai memeriksa pemuda itu.

"Benarkah? Kapan dia bisa pulang?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Sabar dong, ma. Dia kan baru sadar jadi mungkin butuh sedikit perawatan lagi." Kata laki-laki keturunan india itu kepada instrinya.

"Kita lihat perkembangannya dulu. Mungkin besok dia sudah bisa pulang." Kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum yang lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah." Kata si wanita.

Si pemuda merasa bingung mendengar percakapan diruangan itu. 'sebenarnya ada apa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana?" Tanya pemuda itu akhirnya.

"Kau dirumah sakit." Jawab si Pria keturunan India.

"Rumah sakit? Bagaimana aku bisa ada dirumah sakit?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Kepalanya terasa sangat kosong dan ia merasa cemas akan hal itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Kau kecelakaan sayang. " kata wanita itu lembut. "nah sayang, apa kau ingat namamu?" lanjut wanita itu.

Pemuda itu menatap si wanita lekat-lekat. Mendengar pertanyaan wanita membuat pemuda itu semakin cemas. Ia berusaha mengingat namanya, tapi yang terjadi justru kepalanya menjadi sangat sakit. Seolah ada ribuan jarum yang ditusukkan kekepalanya.

Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Si wanita menengok kearah suaminya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh suaminya itu.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu. Oh iya sebelumnya, namaku Ying dan pria ini Gopal. Kami akan menjadi orang tua mu." Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap lembut rambut pemuda itu.

Saat menerima perlakuan itu, rasa sakit dikepala si pemuda menjadi berkurang. Tak berapa lama ia kembali tertidur.

Keesokan harinya dokter kembali memeriksa kondisi si pemuda dan menyatakan kalau pemuda itu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Tentu saja hal itu membuat pasangan suami istriYing dan Gopal senang. Setelah berkemas mereka langsung keluar rumah sakit.

"Nah agar lebih mudah untuk memanggilmu dan karena ingatanmu belum pulih, kami akan memanggilmu Zhen, karena warna iris matamu yang berwarna hazel." Kata Ying.

"Zhen." Kata si pemuda.

"Nah Zhen nanti kamu jangan kaget ya kalau sudah sampai dirumah." Kata Gopal sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

Zhen hanya bingung mendengar hal itu.

"Iya. Karena dirumah kami ada lima anak yang kembar identic. Mereka sama sepertimu. Mereka anak angkat kami dari panti asuhan." Kata Ying sambil tersenyum.

Ying dan Gopal memang sudah lama menikah. Namun tak kunjung memiliki anak. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak.

"Nah kita sudah sampai." Kata Gopal saat memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat luas.

Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil. Saat akan membuka pintu terdengar suara rebut dari dalam rumah itu.

'BRUK'

'DUAK'

"GYAAAAA KAK HALI AMPUUUUNNN" terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"GAK! KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUM"

"KAMI KAN CUMA BRECANDA… GYAAAAAA"

"…" lalu terjadi keheningan saat Ying memutar knop pintu.

Disana terlihat tiga pemuda kira-kira seumuran dengan Zhen dengan wajah yang sama. Namun yang berbeda dari ketiga pemuda itu adalah warna jaket dan topi mereka.

"Hali, sudah berapa kali ibu katakan, jangan mempraktekan tae kwondo mu didalam rumah. Sekarang lepaskan kedua adikmu." Kata Ying tegas. Kemudian pemuda yang menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam bercorak merah dan topi dengan nada senada yang diarahkan kedepan melepaskan kunciannya kepada dua pemuda lain.

"HWEEEE BUNDA KAK HALI JAHAAATTT…" kata pemuda yang menggunakan jaket berwarna biru langit dan pemuda yang menggunakan jaket warna Jingga. Mereka berdua langsung berhambur ke pelukan Ying. Namun bukannya mendapat pelukan, mereka malah justru mendapat jitakan dari Ying.

"Kalian juga kan sudah ibu bilang jangan ganggu Hali kan, Taufan, Blaze." Kata Ying.

"Hehehe, rasakan." Kata Halilintar sambil menyeringai. "Itu siapa?" Tanya Halilintar menyadari kehadian orang asing.

"Oh ini Zhen, saudara baru kalian." Kata Gopal.

"Waaahhh, saudara baru ya. Hai kenalkan namaku Taufan, dan ini adikku Blaze." Kata pemuda yang berjaket biru.

"Nah kalau yang disana itu Hali." Kata Blaze sambil menunjuk Halilintar.

"Oh, hai namaku Zhen." Kata Zhen malu-malu.

"Hahahaha kamu lucu deh, gak usah malu-malu gitu. Oh iya ayo ikut, aku kenalin ke kak Gempa sama Ice." Kata Blaze sambil menarik tangan Zhen. Taufan dan Hali hanya mengikuti.

Sementara Ying dan Gopal tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak-anak mereka.

"Kak Gempa, Ice kita kedatangan keluarga baru loohh." Kata Blaze saat memasuki ruang tengah. Disana terlihat dua pemuda yang satu menggunakan jaket hitam kuning dan yang satu lagi jaket berwarna silver. Kedua pemuda itu langsung menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Namanya Zhen." Kata Halilintar singkat.

"Oh, hai namaku Gempa." Kata pemuda berjaket hitam kuning yang topinya diarahkan kebelakang.

"Aku Ice." Kata pemuda yang berjaket silver singkat.

"Kamu jangan kaget ya, Ice itu emang kayak gitu." Kat Taufan sambil menepuk pelan pundak Zhen.

"Nah Zhen ayo ikut ibu kekamar mu." Kata Ying.

"Eh Zhen sekamar denganku aja bun." Kata Blaze.

"Jangan kalau kamu itu tidurnya gak bisa diem, kasihan dia nanti." Kata Ice. Terlihat sebuah panah imajiner menusuk jantung Blaze seketika.

"Nah Zhen, ayo." Ajak Ying.

"Iya." Kata Zhen sambil berjalan mengikuti Ying.

'Keluarga yang menyenangkan' batin Zhen sambil tersenyum tipis.

-To Be Continue-

 **Hai semuanya... saya kembali... waahh saya senang sekali kalau fic saya ini ditanggapi positif sama readers sekalian... saya jadi terharu... termia kasih buat yang sudah review... buta para silent reader juga saya ucapkan terima kasih... karena bingung mau ngomong apa lagi... nah seperti biasa kritik saran dan Review nya please... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...**


	3. Chapter 3

Remember

Chapter 3 :One Piece of Memories

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio , Story is mine.

Warning : AU , Fang and Boboiboy are sibling, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Alur berantakan, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading….

 **Fang PoV On**

"Haaahhh" entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas. Menunggu . aku paling benci kalau disuruh menunggu. Ku tatap layar ponsel ku dan disana terlihat foto keluargaku satu-satunya yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

"Assalamu'alaikum".

"Wa'alaikum salam." Ah itu pasti Yaya.

"Hai, Fang. Gimana sudah ada kabar dari Inspektur Iwan?" Kata Yaya. Dia satu-satunya sepupuku yang paling akrab denganku dan Boboiboy.

"Belum." Jawabku lirih. Ini sudah hari kelima semenjak Boboiboy menghilang.

"Jangan cemas." Kata Yaya. Yaahh siapa yang tak cemas saat adik mu satu-satunya menghilang tak ada kabar sama sekali.

'Ting Tong'

'Ah itu pasti Inspektur Iwan' batinku senang. Aku kemudian bergegas membuka pintu. Dan dugaanku benar.

"Ah silahkan masuk." Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk.

Yaya dengan segera membuatkan minuman dan membawa setoples biscuit.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Aku ingin segera mengetahui kabar adikku.

"Ya sesuai dengan permintaan anda, kami sudah melakukan pencarian ketempat-tempat yang sebelumnya sudah anda informasikan kepada kami. Dari semua tempat yang sudah kami telusuri, kami berhasil mendapatkan petunjuk keberadaan kendaraan adik anda." Kata Inspektur Iwan.

'Ahh cepatlah tak perlu basa-basi' batin ku tak sabar.

" Itu dimana?" Tanya Yaya.

" Di jalan yang menuju ke pemakaman keluarga." Kata Inspektur Iwan.

Keluarga kami memang punya pemakaman khusus untuk keluarga yang letaknya didaerah perbukitan. jalan menuju ke pemakaman itu memang agak sedikit mengerikan karena taka da pembatas jalan disampingnya.

'Tunggu. Kalau disana… ah semoga hanya pikiranku saja'. Detak jantungku semakin cepat.

"Kami memang berhasil menemukan motor milik Boboiboy, tapi-" Kata Inspektur Iwan.

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku semakin khawatir. Ada semacam sinyal peringatan yang berdengung di kepalaku. Detak jantungku semakin cepat. Yaya mencengkeram bahu ku.

"Tapi motor milik Boboiboy kami temukan didalam jurang." Lanjut Inspektur Iwan

'DEG'

'Tak mungkin' Batin ku. Pikiran ku detik itu juga menjadi kacau dan kosong.

"Kami sempat menemukan adanya jejak roda ban motor. Kemudian kami telusuri dan jejak ban itu berakhir di jurang," lanjut Inspektur Iwan.

Kepalaku menjadi pusing. Aku sudah tak mendengar apa kelanjutan perkataan Inspektur Iwan. Yang ku tahu kegelapan sudah menelanku.

 **Fang PoV Off**

Saat ini Yaya sedang menjaga sepupunya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sudah tiga jam Fang pingsan. Sebenarnya Yaya sendiri juga shock saat mendengar laporan dari Inspektur Iwan.

"Ugghh" perlahan Fang membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

Yaya menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya kamu sadar juga. Kalau kamu gak sadar juga, aku bakal telfon dokter tadi." Kata Yaya.

"Yaya, ada apa?" Tanya Fang dengan suara lemah.

"Tadi kamu pingsan. Aku sempat panic tadi. Untung ada inspektur Iwan yang bantu bawa kamu ke kamar." Kata Yaya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Nah, mending kamu makan dulu. Kamu pasti belum makan kan?" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal makanan berisi dua potong sandwich.

Fang menatap makanan didepannya. Melihat roti isi itu membuatnya teringat akan Boboiboy karena sandwich adalah makanan kesukaan adiknya itu. Sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Fang.

Yaya yang melihat itu menjadi ikut sedih. Diusapnya lengan Fang dengan lembut. "Fang sudahlah. "

Bahu Fang bergetar "Hiks… aku kakak yang bodoh… hiks..hiks… aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang kakak… hiks…hiks…" Fang menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Yaya terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Fang. Ia tak tau bagaimana cara untuk menghibur sepupunya itu. Jujur melihat Fang menangis seperti itu membuat Yaya juga ingin menangis. Sebagai seorang perempuan tentu hatinya mudah terpengaruh oleh keadaan seperti itu.

"Hiks… selama ini hiks.. aku selalu menyia-nyiakan waktu hiks… aku tak pernah mengerti hiks.. perasaan Boboiboy.. hiks… aku egois hiks… aku jahat… hiks… aku jahat Yaya. AKU JAHAT.. Hwaaaa…." Raung Fang. Ia kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri, terhadap kebodohannya.

"Kau tak jahat Fang… hiks… sudah… jangan menyalahkan dirimu hiks…" Kata Yaya sambil memeluk Fang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Fang menangis semakin keras dalam pelukan Yaya.

~~~~888~~~~~

Sementara itu dirumah keluarga Ying dan Gopal, suasana pagi hari diisi moleh kebahagiaan karena adanya anggota keluarga baru. Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan bersama.

"Zhen, kamu mulai sekolahnya besok saja ya. Hari ini kamu istirahat saja dulu." Kata Gopal kepada Zhen yang duduk di samping Halilintar.

"Baik." Kata Zhen sedikit malu-malu.

"Tak usah malu-malu gitu." Kata Halilintar dengan wajah datar.

"Hahahaha jangan kaget ya di rumah ini ada dua orang yang stoic. Satu kak Hali satu lagi Ice. Jadi kamu jangan kaget ya liat wajah mereka yang tak berekspresi." Kata Blaze sambil makan.

"Blaze jangan bicara sambil makan. Nanti tersedak." Kata Ying mengingatkan.

"Hehehe, baik bunda…" jawab Blaze dengan riang.

"Sudah-sudah mending kalian cepat. Sebentar lagi jam 7." Kata Gopal mengingatkan kelima anaknya.

"Baik." Kelima remaja kembar identic itu menjawab dengan kompak membuat Zhen terkekeh geli. Selesai sarapan, Gopal dan kelima kembar identic berangkat.

Waktu terus berjalan. Matahari mulai bergulir ke barat. Zhen seharian berada dikamarnya memainkan game yang didapinjami oleh Taufan. Tak terasa sudah hampir pukul setengah lima sore.

"Nah Zhen, ibu mau belanja dulu buat makan malam. Kamu gak papa kan dirumah sendirian?" Tanya Ying. Walau Ia dan suaminya terbilang kaya raya , tapi Ying suka berbelanja kebutuhan rumah sendiri. Ia tak mau terlalu tergantung kepada pengurus rumah.

"Iya, tak apa bu." Jawab Zhen.

"Hm, kalau gitu, ibu pergi dulu ya. Istirahat ya, nanti kalau kamu perlu apa-apa biasanya pengurus rumah ada dibelakang." Kata Ying sambil mengecup kening Zhen dengan penuh kasih sayang. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Zhen tersenyum. Zhen kemudian menutup pintu setelah Ying pergi.

"Hmm sekarang ngapain ya?" kata Zhen. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah. Rumah keluarga Gopal memang sangat luas dibagian belakang rumah itu masih ad ataman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga dan pohon. Setelah lelah menyusuri setiap sudut rumah, Zhen kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri diatas kasur berukuran king size yang sangat nyaman.

"Heemm, sebenarnya siapa aku?" katanya lirih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah semalaman ia terus memikirkan hal itu. Zhen sedikit ketakutan karena ia tak tau siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia khawatir kalau dia adalah seorang berandal atau penjahat yang sedang buron. Berbagai pikiran negative memenuhi kepalanya.

"Arrgghh menyebalkan." Jeritnya kesal karena tak satu ingatanpun yang melintas di kepalanya. Zhen kembali bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Ia melihat-lihat berbagai judul buku yang terpampang didepan matanya. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada satu judul buku. Diambilnya buku itu dari rak. Sepintas sebuah gambaran muncul dikepalanya. Gambaran itu seperti sebuah kepingan puzzle yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

"Ugh" Zhen memegangi kepalanya. Rasa sakit menjalar diseluruh badan Zhen terutama dibagian kepala. Rasanya seperti ribuan jarum menusuk belakang kepala Zhen. Tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan buku ditangannya. Seluruh badannya bergetar. Rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin parah. Setetes dara keluar dari hidung Zhen. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Kemudan ia keluar kamar.

"Ugh, to…long.." kemudian kesadarannya menghilang dan ia pingsan tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

~~~~888~~~~~

Halilintar berjalan sambil mendengarkan music dari earphone miliknya. Walau saat berangkat sekolah ia selalu diantar oleh ayahnya, tapi ketika pulang sekolah Halilintar lebih memilih naik kendaraan umum. Walau dari halte tempatnya berhenti, Halilintar harus berjalan kaki 200 meter lagi untuk sampai dirumahnya, tapi itu tak masalah bagi Halilintar. Begitu juga keempat adik kembarnya. Kalau ditanya kenapa? Jawabannya karena ia tak mau terlalu bergantung dengan kekayaan orang tua angkatnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mandiri. Dan hal itu pula yang ia tekankan kepada adik-adiknya.

Saat ini ia pulang lebih awal karena tak ada kegiatan ekskul.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Kata Halilintar saat memasuki rumah.

"…." Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan jam 5 lebih. 'Hmm pantas aja sepi. Pengurus rumah pasti udah pada pulang. Ibu juga pasti pergi belanja' Batinnya. Lalu ia teringat seseorang.

"Zhen, kamu dimana?" Tanya Halilintar setelah meletakkan sepatu dan tasnya di tempatnya.

"Zhen." Panggilnya lagi. 'Apa dikamar ya?' batin Halilintar. Ia kemudian melangkah ke lantai dua tempat kamar Zhen berada. "Zhen kamu di- ZHEN!" matanya membelalak saat melihat Zhen terbaring tak sadarkan diri didepan kamarnya. Halilintar langsung menghampiri Zhen. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat ia melihat darah dihidung 'adik' barunya itu. Dengan segera Halilintar mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon dokter pribadi keluarga tersebut. Tak lupa ia juga menelpon kedua orang tuanya. Setelah selesai menelfon, Halilintar menggendong Zhen masuk kekamar dan dengan hati-hati membaringkannya di kasur. Halilintar kemudian mengelap darah dihidung Zhen dengan tisu yang berada di atas meja belajar. Halilintar melihat sekilas ada buku yang terjatuh didekat rak buku. Kemudian ia memungut buku tersebut.

"Kisah Dua Merpati?" Kata Halilintar lirih saat membaca judul buku tersebut.

Tak berapa lama dokter dan kedua orang tuanya datang. Ying dan Gopal terlihat sangat khawatir. Sementara dokter memeriksa Zhen dengan seksama.

"Dia hanya mengalami syok karena kejutan yang tiba-tiba pada otaknya. Apa dia mengalami hilang ingatan?" Tanya sang dokter kepada pasangan Ying dan Gopal.

"Iya." Jawab Gopal singkat. Halilintar sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu. Kemudian dokter dan kedua orang tuanya keluar kamar sambil berbincang hal yang sepertinya cukup serius. Sementara itu Halilintar menatap Zhen lekat-lekat. Berbagai pikiran dan kemungkinan muncul di kepalanya.

'Mungkin aku akan sedikit mengawasinya.' Batin Halilintar.

~~~~~ **ToBeContiniue~~~~**

 **halo semuanya saya kembali... maaf atas keterlambatan update karena kondisi saya yang sedikit kurang sehat beberapa hari ini... chapter ini sangat singkat... maaf soal itu karena kondisi badan yang masih belum memungkinkan untuk memperpanjang isi chapter... mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan lebih panjang... seperti biasa kritik, saran dan review selalu saya tunggu dari para readers dan senpai sekalian... terima kasih... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya... *nunduk***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :Meet Again ?

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio , Story is mine.

Warning : AU , Fang and Boboiboy are sibling, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Alur berantakan, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading….

'Hnngg aku dimana?'. Zhen membuka matanya perlahan. Yang kini ada dihadapannya bukanlah pemandangan kamarnya melainkan sebuah taman kecil dibelakang sebuah rumah. Dibawah sebuah pohon terlihat dua sosok anak kecil. Yang satu bersurai ungu dan mengenakan kacamata senada berumur sekitar 9 tahun sedangkan satu lagi terlihat lebih muda dengan surai hitam pekat dan iris mata hazel berumur sekitar . Zhen sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok anak kecil beriris hazel itu.

'Rasanya aku sudah pernah lihat anak itu, tapi dimana ya?' batinnya berusaha mengingat. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia terus memandangi kedua anak kecil itu.

"Kak Fang bacain cerita ini dong…" pinta anak beriris hazel itu.

"Heemm coba lihat. Oh 'Kisah Dua Merpati' ya?" Kata anak bersurai ungu.

Zhen terus mengamati mereka berdua. Ia ikut mendengarkan percakapan dua anak itu.

" Ekhem, Kisah Dua Merpati," Anak bersurai ungu itu memulai. "Pada zaman dahulu ada dua kaka beradik burung merpati yang tinggal di sebuah pohon di dalam hutan…" Lanjut anak itu membacakan kisah yang terdapat dalam buku bersampulkan dua ekor merpati.

Zhen terus mendengarkan cerita itu, tapi seiring dengan tiap kata yang keluar dari anak bersurai ungu, kepalanya semakin sakit seakan ada ribuan jarum yang dijejalkan kedalam kepalanya.

'Uugghh' erangnya saat merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit tiap detiknya. "He-hentikan. Tolong berhenti!" teriaknya sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Siapa saja. Tolong! Hentikan!" Teriaknya.

Tak berapa lama matanya terbuka lebar. Yang terhampar didepan matanya saat ini adalah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hm, sudah sadar?" kata seseorang dengan nada datar disamping Zhen.

Zhen melirik kearah orang yang berbicara. "Errhh kamu…"

"Aku Ice, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Ice datar. Walau begitu sebenarnya Ice cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Zhen. Ini pertama kalinya dia punya seseorang yang bisa dia panggil adik.

"Ah sudah gak terlalu sakit. Emang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Zhen.

"Kamu pingsan." Jawab Ice singkat. " Nah makan dulu." Ice menyodorkan baki berisi menu makan malam hari itu.

"Hem terima kasih." Zhen menyantap makan malamnya sambil melamun. Ia masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi. 'Hmm, itu mimpi atau memoriku ya?' batinnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ice. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Zhen. Terlihat kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Hmmm masakannya enak sekali." Kata Zhen. Walau berkata begitu, ia tak menghabiskan hidangan yang ada dipangkuannya.

Ice hanya menatap datar Zhen. Ia mengambil baki yang berada dipangkuan Zhen dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

"Istirahat lah." Kata Ice datar saat ia berdiri diambang pintu.

"Iya, terima kasih kak Ice." Jawab Zhen sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Jawab Ice singkat. Wajahnya sedikit merona karena senang mendengar perkataan Zhen. Segera Ice melangkah menuju lantai satu.

Saat ditangga Ice berpapasan dengan Halilintar.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Halilintar singkat.

"Dia sudah sadar. Tak ada yang aneh kok dari keadaannya." Jawab Ice tanpa menatap wajah kakak sulungnya itu. Ice memang sudah diberi tahu Halilintar tentang kondisi Zhen dan entah kenapa hanya Ice yang diberi tahu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan berjalan menuju dapur.

" Hm, mungkin aku akan menyelidikinya sendiri." Kata Halilintar lirih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejak ia tahu kondisi Zhen, Halilintar menjadi penasaran dengan masa lalu Zhen. Ia berusaha untuk berfikir positif, tapi ia juga tak mau menyingkirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain. Siapa yang tahu masa lalu orang yang hilang ingatan kan?

Halilintar kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Zhen. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar adik barunya itu.

"Errhm siapa?" terdengar sebuah jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Ini aku, Hali." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh kak Hali, buka saja pintunya tak dikunci kok." Jawab penghuni kamar itu.

Perlahan Halilintar membuka pintu didepannya. Ia melangkah masuk dengan santai. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Gimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Hm masih sedikit pusing." Jawab Zhen.

Halilintar mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah ranjang Zhen. Ia menatap Zhen lekat-lekat.

"A-ada apa?" Zhen sedikit gugup saat menerima tatapan dari si sulung.

"Jadi apa benar kamu hilang ingatan?" Tanya Halilintar to the point.

"I-iya." Jawab Zhen singkat.

'Hm setidaknya dia jujur.' Batin Halilintar. " Ya sudah istirahat sana." Katanya sambil mengusap pelan rambut Zhen.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Zhen sedikit terkejut. Ia merasa pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Kata-kata yang sama. Sepintas sebuah gambaran muncul di kepalanya. Seseorang mengusap kepalanya, tapi siapa? Zhen berusaha mengingat sosok itu. Namun hasilnya masih nihil.

"Zhen, Zhen kamu kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar khawatir.

"Ah tak apa. Kak Hali tak tidur?" Tanyanya saat kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menjagamu." Katanya tegas. Itu sudah sifat alami Halilintar. Karena ia anak pertama, apapun yang terjadi ia kan menjaga adik-adiknya. Termasuk Zhen. Itulah prinsip yang selalu dipegang Halilintar.

"Hm." Jawab Zhen singkat. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama Zhen sudah terbang kealam mimpi.

~~~~888~~~~~

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, Fang tengah duduk termenung diranjang Boboiboy. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku dongeng anak-anak. Di bagian sampul tercetak agak timbul sebuah judul yang berbunyi ' Kisah Dua Merpati'. Berbagai kenangan muncul di benak Fang. Ia masih ingat saat Boboiboy memintanya untuk membacakan cerita tersebut.

"Boboiboy…. Hiks…" Air mata kembali mengalir dipipi Fang untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa kali hari itu Fang menangis meratapi adiknya. Ia sangat menyesal karena belum bias menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Boboiboy. Fang menatap lekat-lekat tempat tidur yang rapi dan dingin karena tidak pernah lagi digunakan oleh merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir.

"Ayah, Ibu bagaimana ini? Boboiboy… hiks… maaf… aku minta maaf hiks…" Katanya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal berwarna orange dengan gambar dinosaurus kesukaan adiknya itu. Tak berapa lama Fang tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, Fang terbangun dengan mata sembab karena menangis semalaman. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh mukanya. Fang sedikit terkejut saat melihat refleksi dirinya sediri dicermin. Fang seperti tak mengenali bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"Haaahh dasar payah." Katanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Fang kemudian keluar kamar menuju dapur. Biasanya saat ia terbangun, Fang akan melihat sosok Boboiboy sedang memasak atau menata sarapan di meja. Namun semua itu kini hanya sekeping dari memori kehidupannya dengan Boboiboy. Walau kemungkinan Boboiboy hidup masih ada, tapi Fang sama sekali tak tau keberadaan adiknya itu. Yang tersisa dirumah itu hanya berbagai jejak kenangan mengenai Boboiboy.

Setelah sarapan seadanya, Fang melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ini hari pertamanya kembali memasuki dunia luar setelah berhari-hari terus mengurung diri dirumah.

'Tin Tin' terdengar sebuah klakson mobil dari luar pagar rumah.

"Hai Fang, selamat pagi." Sapa Yaya sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

"Haah, selamat pagi." Balas Fang. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya yang sayu. Ia berjalan menghampiri mobil sepupunya itu.

"Mau kemana hari ini?" Tanya Yaya saat Fang sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hemm aku mau ke kampus." Jawabnya lirih. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran sepupunya itu. Yaya sudah sangat sering menjemput Fang dan mengantarkannya ke berbagai tempat.

"Oh." Jawab Yaya singkat. Ada sedikit rasa senang dalam hatinya. Setidaknya Fang sudah mau kembali kedunia nyata. Yaya beranggapan itu merupakan suatu kemajuan. Yaya tak suka melihat sepupunya it uterus mengurung diri dirumah dan menangisi Boboiboy yang saat ini masih belum diketahui keberadaannya.

Yaya mulai memacu mobilnya di jalan raya. Kebetulan kampus Yaya dan Fang berdekatan, jadi mereka bias berangkat bersama-sama. Selama perjalanan Fang hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"AH!" tiba-tiba Fang berteriak saat mereka melewati sebuah sekolah swasta. Hal itu membuat Yaya terkejut.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya panic.

"Tadi-tadi aku lihat Boboiboy." Kata Fang bersemangat sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

"E-eh benarkah? Apa kamu gak salah lihat?" kata Yaya bingung.

"Iya benar. Aku tak mungkin salah lihat, putar balik Yaya, putar balik." Kata Fang.

"Gak bisa. Ini satu jalur, Fang." Kata Yaya mengingatkan. Tentu saja kata-kata Yaya membuat semangat Fang sedikit menurun. "Maaf." Lanjutnya saat menyadari Fang kembali terlihat lesu.

"Iya, tak apa. Mungkin tadi aku salah lihat." Kata fang kembali memandang keluar jendela. Terjadi keheningan sepanjang perjalanan. Tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Fang atau Yaya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

~~~~888~~~~~

Zhen membuka matanya perlahan. Matahari masih belum menampakan sinarnya. Zhen bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Halilintar tertidur dalam posisi duduk disamping ranjangnya.

'Hm, beneran jagain ya?' batinnya.

"Hm." Perlahan Halilintar juga membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ah, selamat pagi kak Hali." Sapa Zhen, sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, hoaamm jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil meregangkan tubuh.

"Jam 5 pagi." Jawab Zhen singkat.

"Hm, ayo sholat subuh dulu." Kata Halilintar. Ia membantu Zhen turun dari tempat tidur.

Sholat subuh berjamaah merupakan salah satu rutinitas pagi hari dirumah itu. Walau Gopal dan Ying bukan beragama islam, tapi Halilintar dan adik-adiknya tetap memeluk keyakinan yang sudah sejak kecil mereka bawa itu.

Selesai sholat, mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Zhen gimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Gempa saat ia melihat Zhen masuk ke dapur.

"Hehehehe sudah lebih baik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dan tidak lagi secanggung sebelumnya.

"Hm syukurlah." Jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"PAGI SEMUANYA…." Sapa Taufan dan Blaze bersamaan. Membuat semua orang yang didapur hanya tersenyum kecuali Halilintar yang menatap tajam mereka berdua dan Ice yang menutup telinga dengan ekspresi mengantuk.

"Bisa gak sih kalian gak berisik sehari saja." Kata Halilintar ketus. Perdebatan tak pentingpun terjadi dan berakhir dengan Ying yang memberikan hadiah jitakan penuh kasihnya dikepala Halilintar, Taufan dan Blaze.

Zhen hanya terkekeh geli melihat hal itu.

"Zhen hari ini kamu mulai sekolah ya." Kata Ying sambil tersenyum.

"Baik." Jawab Zhen singkat.

"Seragamnya baru dikasih nanti. Jadi sementara kamu pakai baju bebas dulu." Kata Gempa.

"Iya." Balas Zhen.

Selesai sarapan mereka ber-enam berangkat bersama. Didalam mobil tentu saja menjadi lebih riuh dari biasanya karena Blaze dan Taufan selalu berusaha menggoda Zhen dan diakhiri dengan amukan Halilintar.

"Nah kalian tolong jaga Zhen ya." Kata Gopal saat ke-enam anaknya turun dari mobil.

"Tentu saja, lagipun disini ada kak Hali." Kata Taufan sambil menyikut kakak sulungnya itu dan dibalas dengan injakan kaki andalan Halilintar.

"Aduuhh, sakit tau kak." Kata Taufan sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Hah sudah-sudah. Nah ayah berangkat dulu ya." Kata Gopal.

"Iya, hati-hati ya…" kata mereka ber-enam bersamaan.

Tak berapa lama setelah Gopal pergi, ke-enam anak itu berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah.

Zhen yang berjalan paling belakang melihat sebuah mobil melintas yang ia rasa sangat familier. Dari kaca jendela mobil itu Zhen melihat sosok pemuda bersurai ungu dengan kacamata senada yang juga menatapnya. Ia terus mengamati sosok didalam mobil itu lekat-lekat.

'Hm seperti pernah lihat orang itu.' Batinnya. Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Woy Zhen liatin apa sih?" Tanya Blaze.

"Ah tak ada." jawabnya singkat. Kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti ke lima kakak barunya. 'Sebenarnya siapa orang tadi ya?' Batinnya.

-TBC-

 **Haaaaii semua.. maaf ya telat update karena kesibukan dan kondisi yang kurang fit... sebelumnya Shui mau bilang terima kasih banyak atas review dari para readers sekalian... buat chikita terima kasih masukannya.. sangan membantu kok... shui tak mau banyak bicara... seperti biasa kritik saran selalu shui terima... akhir kata review please... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya... *nunduk***


End file.
